


Johny-Boy

by fallen_cassiopeia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Musicians, Pre-Slash, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_cassiopeia/pseuds/fallen_cassiopeia
Summary: И во всех новых вселенных Джон и Дейв действительно вместе, как самые лучшие друзья, как соулмейты, в существование в которых они не верят, как чёртовы герои, что раз за разом спасают друг друга.
Relationships: John Egbert & Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Johny-Boy

Их группа не была достаточно известной. В школьные годы у Дейва Страйдера был друг Джон Эгберт, и в какой-то момент у Дейва в голове появилась мысль создать музыкальную группу. Выступать было негде, они оба ужасны в музыке, но, благодаря усилиям Дейва, их навыки быстро удалось прокачать с нулевого уровня до, ну... примерно, уровня Mindless Self Indulgence.

Джон изначально был против этой идеи. Во-первых, он не умеет петь. Во-вторых, Дейв придурок, и его гиперфиксации долго не длятся. Однако после изнурительных тренировок в гараже старшего Страйдера у них получалось неплохо, один раз эти двое даже спели кавер на Курта Кобейна «Polly», «Rape Me» и «Lithium».

После школы они решили пойти в один колледж, но на разные специальности. Дейв предпочел дизайнера, а Джон — программиста, но оба все еще общались и виделись после пар. 

На втором курсе Джон познакомился с Рокси Лалонд. Рокси училась на экономистку, а Джон совершенно не разбирается в этом, к сожалению, так что Рокси была только рада рассказать ему об этом. После они говорили на различные дурацкие темы, вроде: «Выживешь ли ты после зомбиапокалипсиса?». Чуть позже Дейв знакомится с Рокси лично и, случайно услышав её пение, предлагает вступить в их ноунеймовскую группу.

Рокси пригласила к ним Дирка, ее лучшего друга, и Джон, увидев его впервые, буквально начал чуть ли не фанатеть по нему. Дирк был... красивым. Не такой красивый как Дейв, но все же. У Дирка на плечах веснушки, и на носу тоже пара-тройка имеется, а еще у Дирка красивые янтарные глаза. У Дейва глаза ярко-красные, и Джон сразу понял, что любит необычный цвет глаз. 

Самой последней к ним присоединилась Джейд Харли. С ней Дейв познакомился благодаря совместным парам (кажется, Джейд учится на ветеринарку). Джону она сразу понравилась: энергичная, милая, а ещё у неё очки, ведь Джон чувствовал себя неуютно, будучи единственным плохо видящим.

***

Ночью, 21 июля, ребята сидели на крыше дома Рокси Лалонд и пили энергетики, которые притащил Дирк. Поначалу Джейд отказывалась, говоря, что ей будет от них хуже, но Дейв смог её уговорить посидеть за компанию. Пили Дирк, Дейв и Рокси. Джейд и Джон сидели рядом и смотрели на звезды, глупо хихикая как дети.

— Это созвездие похоже на медузу! Посмотри, Джон, она будто плывет!

Дейв услышал это и громко засмеялся, подтянувшись к этим двоим. 

— О боги, это скорее неудачная версия лица Николаса Кейджа. Придет к тебе ночью и откусит руку. Ам, хрусь, смерть, — Дейв развел руками, улыбаясь, и Джон, клянется богом, хотел его ударить, но не смог удержаться от смеха. Дейв выглядел _счастливым_ , даже по-глупому шутя. 

Дирк резко встал и подошёл к своему рюкзаку, который был в куче других, возле входа на крышу. Рокси посмотрела на него с удивлением, но спрашивать не стала. Дирк не любил отвечать на вопросы о своих действиях.

Что-то взяв в руки, он подошёл ко всем и сел рядом, крутя в руках... диск.

— Песни Твенти Ван Пайлотс. С субботы хотел принести и врубить.

Рокси быстро прибежала к ним и села рядом.

— Давайте споём! Я знаю аккорды, так что могу взяться за гитару.

— Йо, сис, я знаю слова, так что мы можем с тобой сделать кавер, а эти трое посмотрят на настоящий талант, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, — Дейв поправил свои солнечные очки, но Рокси тут же потянулась к ним и быстро их сняла. На Дирке их не было по этой же причине, — Эй!

— Тш, сейчас ночь, они тебе нахуй не нужны. Идём. Вы, ребятки, приходите через минуток десять, я дам вам сигнал.

***

Дейв обожал пилотов. Он знал все их песни наизусть, так что подготовиться выступать труда не составило. Рокси взялась за гитару и начала играть, а Дейв крепко держал в руках микрофон, чуть подрагивая. Нервничает.

Послышались спускающиеся шаги; Джон, Дирк и Джейд подошли к уже начинающим играть Дейву с Рокси, внимательно смотря на них. Джон в восхищении смотрел на Дейва, смотря на то, как при ночном освещении он красиво выглядит. Его красные глаза светятся в темноте, а капелька пота стекает по плечам, что видно из-за короткой футболки. Он всё ещё нервничает, и Джону нравится то, каким Дейв становится открытым без очков. Он уже мысленно благодарит Рокси за то, что она додумалась их снять с Дейва.

— Поднимайся, Джонни бой. Поднимайся, потому что мир оставил тебя лежать на земле.

Джон замер, в удивлении смотря на Дейва, который уже вошёл во вкус и чуть ли не начал срывать голос. Ничего более не существовало для Джона; его друг детства поёт для него, Джон знал это, потому что это слышалось в голосе Дэвида, он осознавал, что Дейв любит его больше жизни. Джон не говорил ничего в ответ. Он давал понять, что это взаимно, и что они самые лучшие друзья из всех существовавших.

— Ты — моя гордость и радость, ты — моя гордость и радость.

Джон срывается на плач. Он не обращает внимание на уставшую, но играющую на гитаре Рокси; не вспоминает про Дирка, комментирующего это выступление; не думает о Джейд, которая молчит очень долгое время. Он застыл, он смотрит на Дейва, и у него в сердце взрываются галактики, возрождаются вселенные, и Джон _действительно, твою мать, плачет._

Дейв улыбается. Он смотрит на Джона и улыбается, продолжая петь без запинки. Во взглядах намного больше любви, чем в действиях. Они действительно готовы стать всем друг для друга.

— Поднимайся, Джонни, потому что мы все сейчас нуждаемся в тебе.

И во всех новых вселенных Джон и Дейв действительно вместе, как самые лучшие друзья, как соулмейты, в существование в которых они не верят, как чёртовы герои, что раз за разом спасают друг друга.


End file.
